1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded product comprising a body and a female screw component such as an insert nut embedded in the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kinds of molded products are employed in a recording disk drive such as a magnetic tape library apparatus. The molded products are made of a synthetic resin material, for example. Female screw components such as insert nuts are embedded in the body of the molded product. The female screw components cooperate with male screws to attach predetermined members or components on the molded product. The female screw components are made of a metallic material such as steel, aluminum, brass, or the like.
The female screw components are placed in a die at predetermined positions in the process of making the molded product. A synthetic resin material is then injected into the die. The synthetic resin material thereafter gets solidified. The female screw components are thus embedded in the molded product. The female screw components cannot be removed from the molded product. It is very troublesome and time-consuming to separate the female screw components from the body of the molded product when one intends to throw out the molded product.